leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moo-Moo Milk (Neo Genesis 101)
print Illus. Tomokazu Komiya |reprints=4 |reprint1=MoomooMilkGoldSilverNewWorld.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Tomokazu Komiya |reprint2=MoomooMilkHeartGoldSoulSilver94.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Noriko Hotta |reprint3=MoomooMilkLostThunder185.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Ayaka Yoshida |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=101/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jprarity= |jpcardno=131/141}} |rarity= |cardno=155/165|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=029/029}} |rarity= |cardno=94/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=066/070}} |jpcardno=013/019}} |halfdeck=Raichu Half Deck|cardno=1/30}} |halfdeck=Raichu Half Deck|cardno=26/30}} |rarity= |cardno=185/214|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=082/095}} |jpcardno=331/SM-P}} Moomoo Milk (known until as Moo-Moo Milk) (Japanese: モーモーミルク MooMoo Milk) is an . It was first released in the expansion as a . Card text e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID A-29-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was included in the Japanese expansion with artwork by Tomokazu Komiya. It was later included in the English expansion with different artwork by the same artist. The illustration of the Japanese print depicts a suckling on a cow-like udder, which prompted a change for releases outside Japan as it was arguably seen as inappropriate for the TCG's primary audience. Subsequent Japanese prints, starting with the expansion, used the artwork from the Neo Genesis print. It was reprinted again in the , first released in the Japanese . Moomoo Milk was reclassified in Japan as an during the HeartGold & SoulSilver Era, though the English Trainer cards did not adopt this naming convention until the Black & White Series. The print included as part of the expansion features new artwork by Noriko Hotta, which was first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the Japanese . It was then reprinted in the Raichu Half Deck of the . Due to the fact that this card's print's name and effect slightly differ from the original, it was ruled that "Moo-Moo Milk" and "Moomoo Milk" were not the same card in the English-language printings. A similar situation exists surrounding and . Moomoo Milk received a new print in the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion with new artwork by Ayaka Yoshida, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, it was reprinted as one of the and was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers starting April 2019. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. Gallery Trivia The original print spells the item's name with a hyphen. In the Pokémon games, it is spelled as "Moomoo Milk" (previously "MooMoo Milk") without a hyphen. Origin Moomoo Milk is a nutritious drink in the Pokémon games that can restore 100 HP to the Pokémon it is fed to. Category:Neo Genesis cards Category:Gold, Silver, to a New World... cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:SoulSilver Collection cards Category:Steelix Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:HS Trainer Kit cards Category:Lost Thunder cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Tomokazu Komiya Category:Illus. by Noriko Hotta Category:Illus. by Ayaka Yoshida de:Kuhmuh-Milch (TCG) es:Leche Mu-mu (TCG) fr:Lait Meumeu (Neo Genesis 101) it:Latte Mumu (Neo Genesis 101) ja:モーモーミルク (カードゲーム) zh:哞哞鲜奶（集换式卡片）